miliiafandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
Glitch is a mysterious droid found in the wastelands by Zobby. He is the protagonist of Metal Arms. Krunk had repaired him and inserted some droid memory in him. One day there was a firefight going on and Colonel Alloy was short on troppers so Glitch desided to join the Droid Rebellion. Glitch has a very strange marking on the back of his head which is why he is probably somewhat connected to the Morbots. Glitch was probably also a miner because he has a pick axe mounted to his backpack. Glitch has blue eyes, a different shape than any of the droids (but somewhat looks like them) and has a yellow body. Glitch is also more agile than anything in the game. Glitch also has met many other droids during his adventure such as Slosh and Mozer. Sealing the Mines Shortly after Glitch was repaired, an alarm was set off and Glitch went to the Droid command room and volunteered to fight for the droids without training. Colonel alloy assigned two droids named Hosed and Screwed to fight with Glitch and to seal the mines. Once they made it to the Mil's side of the mines, Hosed and Screwed were crossing a bridge until a Grunt threw a grenade and blew them up! Unfortunately, Hosed and Screwed were both lost. Glitch was then on his own and had to free some prisoners of war for help. Eventually, one of the Droids was going to take Glitch to the far side of the mines so he could seal them up but the ground was very unstable and collapsed while Glitch was again separated from his allies. After the fall, Glitch was in some dark creepy mine that was filled with Mil troops. Then he got a message from colonel alloy that there was a processing machine that Glitch could destroy, the explosion from the machine is the only thing powerful enough to seal the mines. After lots of fighting, Glitch had destroyed the porcessing machine with three Det-Packs and escaped using an elevator that would bring him directly to Droidtwon. Defending Droidtown After Glitch had sealed the mines, Colonel Alloy had a new Mission for Glitch. Unfortunately, a Grunt named Vlax and some of his followers had escaped the mines and are leading an attack on Droidtown so they could reveal its secret location. After Glitch had cleaned up Droidtown, Colonel Alloy had told Glitch that Vlax had escaped Droidtown and Glitch needed to hunt him down and kill him. Entering the Wastelands When Vlax escaped, Colonel alloy had informed Glitch that he got away and is probably running in the wastelands so Krunk said that he, Zobby, and Glitch could use a captured and modified Mil vehicle called a R.A.T (rapid armored transport). As soon as they caught up with Vlax, He got out of his R.A.T. and fled deeper into the wastelands so Glitch had to follow him there. By nightfall, Glitch was warned by Colonel Alloy that the wastelands have a large population of zombiebots with an unquechible thirst for fresh oil. At one point, Glitch had met Mozer. Mozer offered to take Glitch to the Mil Communications Center (which is where Vlax will send the location of Droidtown). Unfortunately, they had a terrible delay, they had found the Zombiebot King! The king had smashed Mozer with his flail, put him in a cage, and put the cage on a converor belt which led to a giant robot schredder! Glitch would only have a short amount of time to kill the Zombiebot King before Mozer was demolished. Fortunately, Glitch had killed the undead king and saved Mozer's life. The Communications Array After Glitch had saved Mozer, they continued their quest to the Communications Center. However, Mozer didn't have good parts to fight off the Mils with Glitch so he gave Glitch his Rivet Gun and left. Glitch had then experienced his first time fighting a Titan (which colonel Alloy had warned Glitch that they were mean and ugly). Glitch then had to infiltate the compound and was successful! He then went up an elevator shaft and found Vlax who was working in a missle factory. Vlax had said that soon the communications array would send the message to general corrosive and accidentally told Glitch that there was a Mil space station, this is what he said: "oh, did I say space station, well there isn't one". Then Vlax had fled again. Glitch had to kill the arry's security and demolished the satellite dishes. Eventually, there were no Mils in the outpost so General Corrosive had sent several R.A.T.s to find out what was going on so Glitch had to use the main defense turret to stop them from entering the outpost. Glitch had killed them all off, found a spare R.A.T. in a parking lot and drove to the Mil Research and Development labratories. Krunk has Been Captured by the Mils Once Glitch had made his way into the lab, Colonel Alloy sent another message saying that Krunk had been kidnapped by the Mils and is being held captive somewhere in the research facility. Eventually, Vlax comes by and says that Glitch and the Droids will never get to catch him before he reveals the secret location of Droidtown. He then throws a grenade giving a signal to a Titan to attack. As glitch fights his way through the lab, he finds an elevator with a Titan coming up and after he destroys it, he goes down the elevator into the next part of the Mil R&D lab and into the next level. When Glitch reaches the bottom of the elevator, he finds himself in the lab's control room. However, the security was getting suspicious that they have something up thier sleeves so they send two Guards, and three heavy Grunts which are green. Later Glitch kills the security and keeps moving through the lab. Eventually he finds Krunk's cell location but unfortunately, it was maximum secured with eight Guards and two Guard making machines. After Glitch kills off the Guards, he sees Krunk and moves on to the next level where you play as Krunk! In the next level, Krunk enters a Labratory filled with experimental Mil bots for reaserch. Krunk finds a button that may be the one that opens the main door to the Mil drilling station but realizes that he released all of the experimental Mil bots and are shooting all of the Mil scientists to death! Krunk then gets a transmission from Colonel Alloy informing Krunk that he can use his marvellous Control Tether! Next, Krunk gets behind a sleeping Grunt which is suprisingly still sleeping next to a gunfight. During gameplay, you start right behind the Mil Grunt giving you the option to tether the Grunt! After Krunk kills off all of the Mils, the main door opens with the control room expecting security to arrive but all that came was Glitch, he probably destroyed the security for Krunk. Krunk then starts to show off how good his Control Tether is and then gives it to Glitch. After that is the end of level sixteen. In level seventeen known as You Know The Drill, you start as Glitch at the same main door that Krunk gives Glitch his Control Tether at. As Glitch keeps moving throughout the hallways, he sees Shady and Mr. Pockets and a Titan staring at then through a window that he cannot shoot through. Later down the halls, Glitch finds himself in a room filled with dirt and a huge hole with a gigantic drill drilling for resources. Note: the room is filled with Blue Grunts, Titans, and Loaders. Once Glitch kills off the security, he goes into one of the control rooms and finds a chip. After Glitch makes it through the room where the Titan was staring at the barter droids through a window, he finds himself in the Drill Station control room! Glitch activates the drill switch stopping it and making tons of damage. Glitch then walks up the drill to get closer to his objective, and finds an elevator which takes him out of the Mil R&D labs. Wasteland Chase and Stopping Vlax As Glitch goes up the elevator, he is back to the main enterance of the labs he came in but didn't get to stop Vlax. Krunk then sees Glitch and gets really pissed off because Glitch still didn't kill Vlax. Krunk and Glitch arguing delayed then a few minutes which allowed Vlax and another Mil Grunt to steal Krunk's R.A.T. and get away! Zobby immediately comes to help them by bringing a stolen Mil R.A.T. Glitch then gets in and the chase begins! Note: in this level, don't worry if you're a horrible R.A.T. driver because Zobby does all of the driving and you operate the gunner seat. As Glitch and Zobby Chase Vlax for miles, they finally catch up with Vlax, destroy Krunk's R.A.T. and Vlax unfortunately escapes the explosion of the R.A.T. Glitch then kills vlax and takes his Morbot gateway powerchip back and keeps the location of Droidtown a secret. History Nothing is known about glitch before the events of metal arms only that he may have a connection to the morbots. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.